


Destiny (Arkos)

by Killowatts



Series: RWBY one shots at 3am [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M, Maybe - Freeform, No Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, This is RWBY but with Soulmate marks AU, also hey look I made another one, hoo boy, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killowatts/pseuds/Killowatts
Summary: Pyrrha disappeared in front of him, his soulmate was gone, in the blink of an eye. He caught glimpse of his soulmark on his inner left wrist, a simple marking of pyrrha’s spear, a bright red with its bronze etchings, now a dull and faded color. He remembers her last words to her killer vividly,“Do you believe in destiny?”
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Series: RWBY one shots at 3am [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971208
Kudos: 4





	Destiny (Arkos)

Jaune looked down at his knees, his hands in his hair as he remembered what happened. Pyrrha disappeared in front of him, his soulmate was gone, in the blink of an eye. He ran his hands down his face as he caught glimpse of his soulmark on his inner left wrist, a simple marking of pyrrha’s spear, a bright red with its bronze etchings, now a dull and faded color. 

He clenched his fist tightly and yelled, “DAMN IT! Why did it have to be Pyrrha?!” His hands found it’s way to his hair again, as he gripped it tightly in his frustration. He took a deep breath, the let it out, letting go of his hair, to turn around and grab Crocea Mors, His trusted weapon. Jaune slowly gripped onto the hilt of his sword, the guard of it shining from the rays of the setting sun.

He used the remains of Pyrrha’s headpiece for the guard of his sword and the bottom plating of his shield, he just couldn’t leave without those pieces in his possession. Grabbing hold of his sword, he raised it to the sky and let it shine, the leftover rays from the now set sun gave the blade a bronze-ish tint, memories of Pyrrha congratulating him using his aura to increase his attacks flooded his mind, then as the sun’s rays slowly disappeared, so did those memories. 

Jaune lowers the blade as he slowly grabs his shield as well, ready to head back to the rest of the group, he said he’d only be gone for a while. As he walks back a loud female voice shouts,  
“Jaune, look out!!” hearing his name, he quickly turns his head, begrudgingly hearing the sound of gunshots and low guttural growling. 

“Grimm..” Jaune takes his stance, sword in his right hand, shield in his left, he loses his footing when he sees a large Beowolf launches in the air, then violently slammed into the ground in front of him by Nora. “Nice hit, Nora!” The girl laughs and hooks her hammer, Magnhild, onto a tree branch to strategize a safer fall. “Jaune, you’re up!” Ruby yells as she reloads her weapon and aims for the grimm. He nods and readies himself, as the grimm gets up and shakes itself from the debris it catches glimpse of Jaune and roars, the sound deafening and loud enough to startle all the birds in the area, as they all fly off. 

All too quickly the grimm attacks, leaving a streak of red from it’s dead cold eyes. Jaune barely has time to register the grimm charging towards him until it claws at his right side, coming in contact with his arm, slashing three medium small gashes on it. He shouts in pain as he falls to the floor,

his arm now on top of his abdomen as he tries to move away from the grimm, desperately trying to use his shield as a crutch in his escape. “Jaune!!” At Ruby’s shout, the grimm had already turned and charged at him again, 

Ruby runs towards him, her semblance in full effect. He raises his shield to buy himself some time when he notices the mark on his wrist, a bright color again. In a moment of shock, everything felt like it was in slow motion for him.

He didn’t notice when Nora screamed, Ren shouted, and Ruby yelled.

All he heard was that voice he knew all too well, speak in his mind

“Do you believe in destiny?”

Jaune just let out a soft, small gasp,

“Pyrrha?”


End file.
